Is It Me Or Her!
by MilaySlay229-AnimeFan
Summary: This is my first oneshots but o re-wrote it cuz it had some mistake and I will make a sequel to this with much more chapters and sorry for the cliffhanger well anyways the real summary is inside


**Is It Me Or Her?!**

 **Summary:kagome sees inuyasha kissing kikyo AGAIN?!**

 **She's confused about who he wants. But she doesn't know the truth.**

 **Author's note:This is my first oneshot so plz tell me if I did good or not r &r plz**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

The group sees the soul collectors in the sky and knew something is going to happen between Kagome,Kikyo, and Inuyasha but they didn't know it would be a huge deal this time.

Kagome figured he would go and she was waiting for him to leave but,he took longer than usual she looked at him confused and he saw the sadness in her eyes and questioned her.

"Kagome if you want me to stay I will?"

"No,you can go don't mind me I'll be fine here" she put on a fake smile.

Inuyasha knew she was sad but decided to go.(bad mistake)

So meanwhile Inuyasha is running trying to find he found her sitting by a tree and she said.

"Inuyasha I was waiting for you."

He stood there for a while thinking about Kagome than he walked up to her.

(With Kagome)

Everyone is sitting silence right now wondering what's going to happen and Miroku saw how sad and betrayed Kagome looked then Sango and Miroku looked at each other in worry and decided she would be the first to break the silence.

"Kagome,you should go after Inuyasha" (what a good way to start XD)

"What?! No! I don't need to chose Kikyo":'(

Then Miroku came in.

"Kagome you let him go because you rather know he left than him hiding it from you."

"Maybe I did..."

Sango and Miroku looked at her with the 'of course you did girl you ain't fooling anybody' look

XD

"Ok, I did but you have to understand I-"

Sango cut her off before she could finish and said.

"I know you're in love with him!"

"What!? No!"

Sango gave her a 'really' look

"Ok I am but,he loves Kikyo not me.":(

"KAGOME ARE YOU BLIND?!"

"What? It's true."

Miroku came back in the conversation.

"No Kagome, it's not true he loves you and you need to go after him."

"You're right I should go right!"

Both Sango and Miroku nodded and yelled "YEA!"

So Kagome started running and followed his footprints.

(With Inuyasha)

As he walked up to her he had a bad feeling (he probably knows Kagome is going to beat his ass)

When he finally made it to her face to face she said.

"Inuyasha,forget her think about me I love you she doesn't. I will make you happy just come with me you can be happy with we always imagined."

"Kikyo I can't without having revenge on naraku for what he did.

"Come with me and that'll be your revenge unless YOU'RE TRYING TO GET REVENGE FOR SOMETHING HE DID TO KAGOME!"

"No,for what he did to us not Kagome"

As they argued Kagome got closer and closer until she got to a tree right behind the both of them and she listened and watched the rest of the conversation.

Kikyo yelled "LIAR,you know you love her not me."

He didn't know Kikyo was just doing this so he could admit he loved and hurt Kagome (jeez she's evil see this is why I don't like her)

"No,I love you not her!" Then he realized what he just said he don't love her he love Kagome he decided he better leave before he loose Kagome forever and she chooses Koga or Hojo.

Kagome thought 'oh he does love Kikyo not me I should've known but I don't wanna leave'

Kikyo started "Really? Then come with me and we could live a wonderful life."

"I can't Kikyo I just can't I'm sorry" then he started to leave.

But Kikyo pulled him back and kissed him and kissed her back.(:O :O :O)Kagome felt a bang in her heart like he just took it and stamped on it she just wanted to run away so she did but of course her klutzy self step on a stick and it made a loud sound so both Kikyo and Inuyasha looked she started running faster then Inuyasha went after got so mad but he didn't care he just started running.

(With Kagome)

She made it to the camp site an and asked Sango if she could use Kirara with tears running down her face she said yes and Kagome went Miroku started speaking.

"What did he do now to make her cry of anger and sadness?"

"I don't know but he is going to die when he come back!"

"You mean after we questioned him right?"

"Fine,but he's still going to die!"

(With Inuyasha)

He ran up to the thinking about how much he screwed he got up to them he saw how mad Sango looked he assumed it was because of was he wrong!As soon as he was face to face to them Sango yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA!?"

Inuyasha was caught on surprise he didn't know what to say he still answered back

"What?! You act like I hurt her on purpose!"

"I don't care you still hurt her!"

Miroku came in trying to calm down Sango.

"Sango,calm down before you do anything we have to question him?

"You're right I need to calm down. So what happened between you and Kikyo?"

Inuyasha started telling them the whole story (mainly because I don't feel like re-writing that whole scene XD)When he finished both Sango and Miroku looked Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Tell me where did Kagome go?" Then Sango answered

"She went back home jerk" she yelled. But Inuyasha didn't care he had to get Kagome.

(With Kagome)

Kagome is flying on Kirara crying her eyeballs out going made it to the well she heard something behind her and when she turned she saw the last person she wanted to see...Inuyasha.

"W-what do you want?" She asked

"I need to talk to you"

"I-I already know what you're gonna say. Just leave me alone!"

"No,You have to listen."

"No, I already know you love her!"she cried out

"Kagome,you have to understand I wasn't saying that out of my will. She was making me."

"How huh?! She controlled you!"

"Pretty much but that's not the point"

"Then what is!"she yelled

"The point is that I don't love her!"

Kagome stood in shock then said.

"Then who do you love?"with a slight blush

"Kagome,I love..you."

She stood in joy and happiness but Inuyasha thought she was going to deny she spoke.

"Inuyasha,I love you too!"with tears of joy

Inuyasha then leaned in for a kiss and Kagome kissed him after a minute she broke the kiss and said.

"Let's go back and tell them the news."

"Yeah let's go"

 **Author's note:this is my first oneshot so plz tell me what you think and if you are interested in writing too just check out Drama Kagome and BlackRoseTheVampire I got all my inspiration from them.**


End file.
